The Rain
by ShadowWeaver
Summary: Logan has a motorcycle accident on his way to find answers to his past. He meets a young widow and her unique daughter, changing all their lives forever. Rated for mild language, it is Logan after all.
1. Beginnings

This is my first fanfic and there is much more to this story please read and review.   
I own everything except Logan, the X-Men and all that they are affiliated with.   
Somebody else made up that part. :-)  
  
Thanks ~ ShadowWeaver  
  
RAIN   
----------  
Walking in the pouring rain  
on a dark and dreary afternoon.  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I'm sure I'll be there soon.   
  
I stop and turn my face up to the sky  
and let the rain refresh me.  
The water invigorates my body and my soul,  
Between the rain and tears, I can no longer see.  
  
The feeling is overwhelming, it washes away old memories  
And starts a brand new day.  
I feel the tension drain from my body and soul,  
Completely washed away.  
  
Drenching my subconcious,  
The rain is refreshing, cleansing me.  
A greater gift of this world...  
There could never be.  
  
And I am like a child again, singing, splashing.  
Innocent, wide-eyed and free.  
Knowing nothing that I don't want to know,  
Seeing only what I want to see  
  
Embracing the solitude of my existence,  
My mind is whirling but thinking of nothing at all.  
What power is this? that the storm holds over me,  
I cannot, and will not, try to resist its call.  
  
All of the emotions, held inside so long,  
restrained, have now been freed.  
Alone in my understanding,  
That I can never look back, and that there is no need.  
  
So with my head held high,  
Crying no more tears.  
I go forward into the darkness,  
The thunder silencing my fears.  
  
What would they think, if they could see me now,  
Laughing at my pain?  
I do not know and I do not care,  
I can only hear the rain. (c)~Shadow Weaver  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
3:00AM - In a secluded suburban neighborhood all are sleeping except for two extraordinary people who are tormented by events beyond their control. They are both driven by their pasts, yet hopeful for their futures.   
  
Christine Black, an attractive woman in her mid-thirties, sits typing at her computer. She is very intent on her work. Through a large plate glass window we can see that it is pouring down rain. There is a black lab, Edgar, lying at her feet. She turns off the computer, stands and stretches. The dog also gets up, stretches and then walks to the door, waiting.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go out in this?"  
  
The dog gives a soft whine.  
  
"Okay, Edgar. Whatever you say."  
  
She lets the dog out and goes over to the window. She stands looking at the storm when lightning flashes, illuminating her face. The lamp beside her flickers.  
  
"Looks like I got done just in time."  
  
Outside, a motorcycle speeds through the rain. The rider, Logan, is wearing a black leather jacket. The collar is pulled up around his ears in a futile attempt to keep some part of his body dry. But he's not thinking about that, he's thinking of nothing but the rage. He wears no helmet and it plays hell with his hair dripping into his eyes.   
  
We see Edgar standing in the street, looking through the rain at a single headlight - approaching fast. As the motorcycle approaches, Edgar runs out of the street at the last moment. Logan sees the dog and goes down sliding sideways along the pavement trying to avoid him. Logan's head hits the pavement hard. Then his body rolls a few times and then slams into the low rock wall surrounding the yard. It breaks under the force of his adamantium skeleton.   
  
Edgar goes over to the man, whines and then looks toward the house. After a moment Christine comes running out. She is barefoot and in her long nightshirt. She runs over to Logan's battered body.  
  
"Oh my god, are you all right? Sir? Can you hear me?"  
  
He is unconscious. She is about to go back inside to call 911 when she notices the gashes in his face beginning to heal. She can see a glint of metal under the skin and blood, before one of the wounds close. Christine quickly realizes exactly what is going on here. She looks around nervously; there are really no houses that are very close. No one's lights came on at the sound of the accident.   
  
She knows what she has to do. She runs inside and after a moment the garage door opens. She has thrown on a raincoat and boots, she carries a large plastic tarp. She lays the tarp next to Logan's still motionless body and pushes his wrecked motorcycle into the garage. She returns to Logan and with great effort rolls him onto the tarp. Luckily with the wet grass she is able to drag his body into the garage. The garage door closes.  
  
Logan awakens but doesn't move. He is lying on a sofa of some kind. He hears noises from somewhere behind him. He smells... coffee! He sits up and suppresses a moan. He hurts all over. He looks around and sees a normal looking living room. Normal that is, except for a huge computer setup in the corner of the room.   
  
*Damn, looks like you could launch missiles from here*, he thinks to himself.  
  
He looks around at pictures of a young family. A man and woman, in their early thirties, and a young girl about five are all smiling happily for the camera. He looks around for more clues as to where he is. He sees early morning light coming in through the curtains in the living room. The last thing he remembers is some damn dog standing in the middle of the road.   
  
He hears more puttering from the kitchen. He decides not to extend his claws because he doesn't sense any danger or fear here. He heads warily into the kitchen noises. As he peers around the corner he sees the woman from the photos. Although now he can tell that the pictures were taken some time ago. She is not only older but appears sadder and more world-weary than in the photographs. Christine turns and sees him standing there.   
  
She smiles and says, "Good morning Logan, would you like some breakfast?"  
  
Logan just stares at her in shock. The deja vu from his first meeting with Xavier is overwhelming.   
  
"Some coffee, at least? I'm so glad you are okay. I didn't think that I would be able to get you into the house. You are very heavy for a man your size. Luckily, I had a little help."  
  
As she's talking she fixes two cups of coffee and sits at the kitchen table. The dog he'd almost hit lies down at her feet. She motions for Logan to sit, but he remains standing.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
But Christine isn't looking at him. He follows her gaze to the stairway where a beautiful little girl is standing. She has very long dark brown hair and eyes so brown that they are almost black.  
  
"No cursing in the house Logan", the little girl says with a twinkle in her eye. "Have some coffee and we'll explain everything."  
  
Logan is thoroughly confused now, but he still doesn't sense any danger. He sits wearily in the chair that Christine had offered. The little girl sits next to him.  
  
"Here's my little helper now. Logan, I'm Christine Black and this is my daughter Nicole. And this rascal" indicating the dog at her feet "is Edgar. He caused you to wreck your motorcycle last night and we brought you into the house to recuperate."  
  
Logan drinks some coffee. "Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how you know my name."  
  
"Well, when I first ran out and saw you and saw that you were already in the process of healing... I realized that calling an ambulance would probably not be a good idea. You see Nicole has special abilities too. She can hear people's thoughts, so we know your name. She determined that you were no threat to us, so we brought you inside. She is also telekinetic which is how we got you into the house."  
  
"Man were you heavy!! I didn't think I could get you inside" Nicole said.  
  
"I see. Well thank you for your hospitality, I'll be heading out now though. Where is the..."  
  
"Your motorcycle was pretty banged up, I don't think you'll be going anywhere on it for a little while. I have a friend coming over this afternoon to look at it, though. Jay will have it fixed up in no time. After all, none of this would have happened if Edgar wasn't standing in the road. I don't know what he was thinking."  
  
"Edgar, huh? Well, I was going a little fast for conditions..."  
  
Nicole looks at him intently, "Logan, I know you are anxious to continue your journey, to seek your revenge. But please stay until your motorcycle is fixed."  
  
Logan just stares at her, his mouth open. At the mention of revenge, all of the rage he had been feeling the night before came back. He had found some information at the compound in Canada. He had gotten a name and had tracked that name to this very neighborhood.  
  
"Yes, there will be plenty of time to look for Dr. Shaw later." Nicole says this last part calmly, but he can see and smell her fear of him. She had not been afraid earlier, *Dammit, she's psychic*  
  
"Yes Logan, and I haven't quite learned how to turn it off yet. So lets think about other things. Okay?"  
  
Logan tries to suppress the rage that wants to build inside. He smiles at Nicole, "I'll try kid, but it ain't easy. So why in the world would you name a dog Edgar?"  
  
Nicole giggles happily. "That's easy, Mom is a big Edgar Allan Poe fan."  
  
"Well, that explains why he was in the middle of the road. No wonder he wanted to end it all."  
  
Christine says seriously, "It's the rain, Edgar always gets depressed when it rains." Then she breaks into a wide grin and Logan finds himself grinning too. Nicole giggles again and Logan, for the moment, has pushed Dr. Shaw to the back of his mind.  
  
To Be Continued  
~Shadow Weaver  
  



	2. The Calm Before the Storm

This is the second chapter of my first fanfic and there is much more to this story please read and review. This is going to be a continuous story so please read the first chapter. I own everything except Logan, the X-Men and all that they are affiliated with. Somebody else made up that part. :-)  
  
Thanks ~ ShadowWeaver  
  
  
The Rain -Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Logan, Christine and Nicole are sitting at the dining room table, getting acquainted. Edgar is lying at Christine's feet under the table.  
  
"So Christine, can this friend of yours, the mechanic, be trusted? Because that bike has some special... uh, modifications" Logan looks uncomfortable as he asks this. He knows that anyone who looks at this motorcycle is going to realize right away that it's no ordinary bike.  
  
"His name is Jay Kirby, and yes, he can be trusted. I trust him with our lives and our secrets. He's also the best mechanic in Seattle, so I'm sure he won't have trouble with it."  
  
"Okay great. I'll take your word for it. It would be good if he didn't mention that I was here either."  
  
"He won't. Believe me, it's best for both of us that no one knows you are staying here." Christine says seriously.  
  
"Well kid, do you want to show me where the garage is, so I can take a look at it?" he says to Nicole.  
  
"Yes Nicole, I'm going to call Jay and get him to come over right away. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Christine goes to the phone. Nicole jumps up from her seat and grabs Logan's hand. He feels a little awkward, but she is so friendly that he lets her. She leads him through the laundry room to the garage. Christine's Cherokee is parked on one side and the motorcycle is lying on its side on the empty side of the garage. Logan's heart sinks a little when he sees it, it doesn't look good. *Damn, Cyke is going to be pissed*  
  
Nicole looks up at him, "Who's Cyke?"  
  
"Well this motorcycle actually belongs to him, I just... uh, borrowed it. It doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere on that today." Logan says pointing to the bike.  
  
"That's okay, maybe you can stay for dinner then. I've never met another mutant and I'd really like talking to you."  
  
Logan bends down to look at the bike. He picks it up and gets it propped up on a box. The kickstand is also broken.  
  
"How old are you kid?"  
  
"I'm nine, but I'll be ten in February." She says with a big grin on her face.  
  
"So what grade are you in, in school?  
  
Christine walks into the garage and hears the question. "Actually Logan she's almost in 11th grade. My husband and I realized in preschool that she could hear other people's thoughts. She couldn't shut out the other kids minds, so we taught her at home. It's real easy to teach someone that can read your mind."  
  
"11th grade! Good for you kid. You must be a pretty smart cookie."  
  
Nicole blushes but is grinning from ear to ear. "I can go out though, to quiet places like the bookstore and stuff. If I'm reading a good book, I can sometimes shut people out. But not if there are too many people."  
  
"Speaking of school, I think you should be doing your Geography. Right?" Christine points to the door leading back into the house.   
  
"Okay Mom. Logan, will you push me on the swings later?"  
  
"Uh... sure, I guess so kid."  
  
After Nicole leaves the room, Christine looks at the motorcycle. "Jay said he'd be over in a little bit. I'd like to ask you some questions. If you don't mind?"  
  
"Depends on the questions..."  
  
"Fair enough. Let's go out back." Christine says. She and Logan walk through the house to the back deck. The deck overlooks a huge landscaped fenced-in yard. It feels very peaceful and calm, but Logan is still on edge and wary. They sit down on some comfortable patio chairs. He waits for Christine to speak, but she just sits staring at the yard.  
  
"That's one smart kid you've got there," he says finally.  
  
Christine nods and smiles sadly. "Yes, she's very special. But she's still just a little girl and I sometimes wonder what her future will be like. If she can't learn to shut out other people's minds, she'll never have a normal life."  
  
"Mutants can't really have normal lives. I do know of a place that you could send her to. It's called Xavier's institute for Gifted Children. Professor X there helps mutants learn to control their powers."  
  
"I don't think I could bear to have her away from me though. It's selfish I know, but she's all I have."  
  
"Do you or your husband have any mutant powers?" Logan asks quietly.  
  
"My husband was killed about five years ago. But he never had any special abilities. I'm just a normal person too. We were so surprised when Nicole started displaying her 'unique talents'."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess it must be hard, raising her on your own."  
  
Christine looks at him. "It's my job. I'm her Mom and it's my job to raise her, teach her and above all, protect her. That's why I asked you out here. Nicole says that you are searching for someone, looking for revenge. She said that you were a good person but that you have a lot of rage towards this Dr. Shaw person. So my main question is, are we in danger by having you here?"  
  
Logan thinks about it. The last thing he wants to do is to drag someone else into this mess. But with the little girl being psychic, she's going to figure it all out anyway. He decides that he might as well tell her the whole story.  
  
"... so at the military compound, I found some documents that led me to Seattle. All I have is the name Dr. Shaw and an address. He probably doesn't even live around here anymore. I don't know how he figures into the project, but it's my only lead right now. I don't think you are in any danger, but I can't promise it. Trouble seems to follow me around."  
  
Christine sits and contemplates all of this. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Logan. That is another reason that I homeschool Nicole and keep her mostly around the house. Being a mutant can be very dangerous and I want to give her the best life she can have."  
  
They both sit thinking for a moment, when the dog starts barking inside. They both immediately jump up and rush inside. Nicole is standing at the door and there is a man there. Logan, at first, is ready to fight whoever it is. Then he sees that Nicole is letting the man in and Edgar's tail is wagging like mad.  
  
Christine smiles "Jay, I'm so glad you could come on such short notice." She steps over and hugs him.   
  
Jay hugs Christine in return and then ruffles Nicole's hair and then turns to Logan. "So, you must be the one that Edgar tried to kill."  
  
"That'd be me. I'm Logan." He shakes Jay's hand and they head to the garage. Christine sits down with Nicole at the dining room table and helps her study.  
  
Jay and Logan are examining the damage to the motorcycle. The entire left side is pretty bad shape.   
  
Jay whistles loudly "Man, this is some bike. You weren't kidding. The good news is that a lot of it is cosmetic."  
  
"And the bad news?" Logan asks, although he's not sure he wants to know the answer.  
  
"Well, this unusual switch here, looks like it goes to a nitrous oxide unit. Some of these parts are going to take some time to track down. I could get it done faster if I took it into my shop, but this bike would definitely cause people to ask questions. So it'll probably be a few days." Jay says apologetically.  
  
"Shit. I can't stay here that long. I guess I'll get a motel or something." Logan's mind whirls through the possible scenarios. "Just get it done as fast as you can."  
  
"I will. Christine feels really bad about the wreck and has already arranged to pay for everything." Logan seems like he's about to protest. Jay raises his hand to stop him. "That's between you and her. I'm not going to argue with her. And I highly recommend that you don't waste your breath either. She can be very stubborn."  
  
Logan laughs. "She sure is something all right. Is she... um, seeing anyone?"  
  
Jay looks at him warily. "Why? Are you thinking about giving it a shot?"  
  
Logan is surprised to discover that he WAS thinking about it. He stammers out "Well, I..."  
  
"Well. Good luck pal. I don't think she's really dated since her husband died a while back. She's been too busy with Nicole, I guess. But I'm warning you right now... She's a good friend of mine, so you'd better treat her right or you'll have to answer to me."  
  
Logan admires the man's courage and loyalty, but he has no idea who he's threatening. "Listen bub, don't get your panties in a twist. I was just asking the question. I've got way to much going on to think about starting a relationship."  
  
"That's all well and good, but what I said still stands." Jay says and then turns back to the bike like nothing ever happened. "Where the hell did you get this bike? It's amazing!"  
  
"Long story bub" But Logan's mind is elsewhere.  
  
  
End of Chapter 2 - To Be Continued  
~Shadow Weaver  
  



	3. The Storm Rages

This is the third chapter of my first fanfic and there is much more to this story please read and review. This is going to be a continuous story so please read the first two chapters. I own everything except Logan, the X-Men and all that they are affiliated with. Somebody else made up that part. :-)  
  
Thanks ~ ShadowWeaver  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Christine, Logan and Nicole are sitting at the dinner table. Christine is clearing the plates and Nicole is talking with Logan.  
  
"So this girl, Rogue, she's still at the school then?"  
  
"Yep. Getting her high school finished up. She might even catch up with you!"  
  
Nicole giggles and blushes at his comment.  
  
"So Mom, this Professor X sounds like a great guy." Nicole calls out to her mother.  
  
"Sounds like it Nicole. Would you be interested in going to a place like that?"  
  
Nicole thinks about it. "Only if you could come with me Mom. I don't care where we go as long as we're together."  
  
Christine smiles, bends down and kisses Nicole on the top of her head. "Well, we'll think about it some more."  
  
Logan smiles as he watches them. He feels almost jealous of the relationship they have. He wonders if he ever had any children. A wife? Other people who loved him, in his past life, before the experiment. He can't be sure if he's more concerned that he may have had it and lost it, or that he may have never had it at all.  
  
"Don't be sad Logan. You can be with us for awhile."  
  
Christine looks at Logan sadly. "Logan is going to be going to a motel tonight Nicole."  
  
Logan stares into Nicole's eyes and is surprised at what he sees there. Not just the intelligence. That part is obvious, but she seems to have an old soul, a wisdom beyond her years. He feels sorry for her, for the things she's had to go through in her short life.  
  
"Don't worry about me Logan, I'm doing all right. I've got my Mom. You'll be back tomorrow, right?"  
  
Logan doesn't hesitate. "I sure will kid. But for now, I guess I should be going."  
  
Logan says his goodbye's to Christine and Nicole as they drop him off. He checks into yet another motel. Just like a hundred other anonymous motel rooms that he's been in before. Only this one seems more empty somehow. He finds his thoughts returning to Christine and her daughter. He sits on the bed and calls the mansion.  
  
"Hello Logan." Professor X says before Logan opens his mouth.  
  
"Hi professor, so what do you think?"  
  
"About what Logan?"  
  
"You know what, but I appreciate the effort. About Christine and her daughter."  
  
"The girl is truly gifted. She would do well here, but she would never leave her mother. It's unusual for a mutation to manifest in someone so young. Usually puberty is the point where people's gifts appear. It's not unheard of, but as you know most of the children here are older."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Couldn't her mother come to the school too? She's been teaching her kid for years, she could probably help out around there."  
  
"I'll discuss it with the others Logan, I don't think that it will be a problem. However, they have to WANT to come here."  
  
"I know Professor. I'll talk to them more about it but I just think that you can help the kid with her powers. She's kinda isolated from the world, ya know?"  
  
"I understand Logan, how is the search going?"  
  
"It's kinda at a standstill right now, because of the bike. Oh, and I'd appreciate if you didn't mention that little bit of information to old one-eye. I'm getting it fixed."  
  
Logan hangs up the phone and lies back on the bed. He stares at the ceiling thinking about his day and about the nightmares that never fail to come. Every night he goes to bed thinking *maybe tonight, maybe this time...* but they are always there. He closes his eyes and thinks of Christine. He smiles to himself just before he falls asleep.   
  
Christine sits at her computer searching the internet. Searching for anything on Dr. Eric Shaw.   
It turns out that there are quite a few of them. She finds only one lead in the Seattle area, an old article about a man named Eric Shaw that saved a young woman from a burning car.  
  
*Hmm. Doesn't sound like the kind of man we're after.* She prints the article anyway, for Logan, wondering to herself why she's getting herself involved in this. She thinks of Logan and is saddened by the memory of his story. Some of it he had told her and some she had gotten from Nicole but most of it she had gotten from his eyes. She leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. She thinks of Logan and the sadness, the hardness, the anger and yet still, humanity and compassion that she saw in his eyes.   
  
Edgar who was laying at her feet suddenly sat up and growled. Christine's eyes snap open and she immediately sits up. Edgar is now standing, looking at the sliding glass door in the dining room that looks out on the back deck. Christine gets up nervously and heads slowly in that direction. Edgar runs past her and begins barking loudly, the hair on his back is bristling. Christine heads through the darkened dining room to the door and looks out into the back yard. She flips the light switch and the back yard is suddenly flooded with light. She spots something in the corner of her eye but the movement is too quick to determine what it is. Edgar is going crazy now, barking furiously.   
  
Christine lets him out then shuts and locks the door. He runs out into the back yard and around the side of the house out of her vision. She still hears him barking and then suddenly, she hears Nicole scream in her room. Fear racing through her she runs up the stairs and bursts into Nicole's room. Nicole is sitting up on her bed screaming. Christine runs to her and holds her in her arms.   
  
"Sssshh baby, it's okay, mommy's here." Nicole stops screaming but just stares straight ahead. Christine wonders if she's really awake. Edgar suddenly stops barking outside. Christine is very scared. She scoops Nicole up in her arms and takes her to the master bedroom. She locks and barricades the door with her dresser, wondering to herself if she's being irrational.  
She gets on the phone and calls Logan at the motel.  
  
Logan is in the grip of the dream when suddenly awakened by a noise. He sits straight up, claws extended, covered in sweat and tries to figure out what woke him. The phone rings again. He reaches for it.  
  
"Hello?" he says warily.  
  
"Logan, I think someone is here... at my house. Nicole isn't speaking and Edgar... oh my God, I let Edgar out and he's not barking anymore. Please come over... Please? As fast as you can get here. "  
  
"I'm on my way" He says quickly and hangs up the phone.  
  
Logan throws on a shirt and runs out into the night. The parking lot of the motel is deserted at this hour. He runs to the street. A small car approaches and he runs out in front of it. The car screeches to a stop. He runs to the driver side and sees an teenage boy.  
  
"Listen bub, I need to borrow your car. It's an emergency." He flashes his claws and the kid practically crawls over himself to get out the passenger side door. Logan jumps into the car and speeds away towards Christine's house.  
  
~'LOGAN!!!'~ He nearly swerved off the road as he heard Nicole scream in his mind. His mind was frantically trying to remember if he was on the right road. All these houses and neighborhood's look the same. After 10 minutes or so he finds himself at Christine's. He jumps out of the car. The front door is open slightly. He extends his claws and goes inside. He sniffs the air and smells something familiar, "Sabertooth". Sensing that Sabertooth is no longer in the house he rushes up the stairs.  
  
It's obvious which room to go to. The door is smashed and there is a demolished dresser partially blocking the doorway. He rushes into the room, knowing that no one is there. The rage builds in him. They're gone. He picks up the phone to call Xavier. When the phone is answered, the first thing he hears is "They're on the way."  



End file.
